Dreams Come True
This is the second episode of Survivor: India - Brain vs Brawn vs Beauty Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Dragging The River Each tribe will race down the river to retrieve a very heavy log. They will then carry it through a series of obstacles. Once they placed the log in a cradle, they will untie a ball from the log and use it with a slingshot to knock down two targets. The first two tribes to finish win immunity and reward. Reward: A massive fishing kit and a boat waiting at camp for the winners; simple fishing gear for the runner-up. Winner (In Order Of Finish): ''' Story Night 3 The scene fades in to the Brain camp. A large lizard is seen on a log before scurrying away. We then see the five remaining Brain members arrive back to camp and place their torches on a tree near their shelter. Virgillo looks extremely happy to still be around. ''Virgillo:'' Thanks for keeping me guys, I really do appreciate it. ''T.J.:'' It's no problem. The shot changes to T.J. with Brenda and Alyssa by the fire. Virgillo and Robert are asleep in the shelter as Alyssa pokes at the fire. ''T.J.:'' Tonight was great. Now we're the majority! Next time, can we please get Virgillo out? ''Brenda:'' For sure. Alyssa, however, stays quiet. Alyssa continues to poke at the fire while T.J. continues to talk. ''T.J.:'' One of us is winning this game and it makes me happy those two have no shot. intro plays Day 4 The sun begins to rise over the Beauty camp. Clarity sits in the shelter with bags under her eyes. She is unable to keep her eyes open for more than a few seconds at a time and lets out a long yawn. James is nearby snapping sticks in half to add to the fire. ''Clarity:'' I hate this no sleep crap. It's not good for me. James rolls his eyes before turning away. James reaches in his bag and takes out the idol. He looks around to see if anyone is watching him before he stuffs the idol in his pocket and walking off. James sits next to Clarity and shows her the idol. She looks puzzled as she studies it. ''Clarity:'' What is this? ''James:'' It's the idol. ''Clarity:'' Oh my God, when did you find it? ''James:'' Two days ago. I'm showing you this because I want to work with you and maybe Ginger. ''Clarity:'' Well I appreciate you showing me this. I'll talk to her. ''James:'' Thanks. We cut to Ginger and Clarity sitting in the water washing their legs. Clarity looks over to Evan and Elijah who are cooking a bit of rice. She then looks over and sees James and Julia watching them. Clarity then takes a deep breath and turns back to Ginger. ''Clarity:'' So James has the idol. ''Ginger:'' For real? How do you know? ''Clarity:'' He showed me. ''Ginger:'' Oh boy, so what do we do? ''Clarity:'' Well obviously he trusts us. So he's done more for us right now than the two guys have. ''Ginger:'' True. ''Clarity:'' So do we work with them? ''Ginger (Obviously perplexed):'' Oh man, I don't know. ''Clarity:'' This game is crazy. ''Ginger:'' Yeah it is. We cut to Elijah keeping a close eye on the two girls in the water. As he watches them, he breaks a few sticks on his knee before tossing them into the fire. He shakes his head before turning to Evan. ''Elijah:'' I'm not getting a good feeling from the girls dude. ''Evan:'' Hm? ''Elijah:'' They haven't spoken to us all day and I thought I saw them chatting it up with James earlier. ''Evan:'' I think we're still solid. ''Elijah:'' I'm not so sure. ''Elijah:'' I'm gonna go talk to them. ''Evan:'' If you think that'll help, do it. We see Clarity and Ginger continue to wash themselves in the ocean as Elijah walks down from the fire. Ginger quickly looks up but doesn't really greet him. ''Elijah:'' What's up? ''Ginger:'' Nothin' much. Have you seen Julia? ''Elijah:'' Her and James are just lazing in the shelter. ''Ginger:'' They need to get up and work soon. ''Elijah:'' I just hope we're still going after them. You guys still good with that? ''Clarity:'' Yeah. ''Elijah:'' You sure, cause we haven't talked in a while. ''Clarity:'' Elijah, we're good. Trust us. ''Elijah (Almost dismissively):'' Alright. Clarity rolls her eyes, annoyed. After Clarity's confessional, the scene shifts to the Brawn camp. Tessa and Anne stand over Zion as he tries to relight the fire. Kevin watches from a distance as he takes a sip of his water. Zion wipes sweat from his forehead and continues to strike the flint. Zion strikes the flint again and lights the husk. He begins to start slowly building the fire more and more, much to the amazement of Tessa. ''Tessa:'' Way to go, Zion! Meanwhile, Kevin is seen rolling his eyes from a distance. He decides to head to a nearby log to start chopping at coconuts. ''Kevin:'' Can't stand that arrogant f***. Kevin continues to chop at the coconuts harder and harder. At the Brains camp, Alyssa and Brenda relax in the shelter. Virgillo and Robert are out fishing while T.J. tends the fire. Brenda plays with her hair while Alyssa tries to nap. ''Brenda:'' I'm so excited about this girls thing. ''Alyssa (Not paying attention):'' Mhm. ''Brenda:'' Virgillo and Robert have no where to go. I can't wait to just send them packing. Alyssa continues to ignore Brenda as she rambles on. ''Brenda:'' I mean, it's like weird to know that even if we lose, we have no way of going home because we have the votes. We see Brenda continue to talk while Alyssa ignores her as the scene fades out. Day 5 The scene fades to the Brawn camp. Everyone is seen working around with the exception of Elliot, who is still asleep in the shelter. Anne looks over to see him snoring before turning to Tessa. ''Anne:'' It's insane how lazy he is. Elliot finally gets up but instead of helping the others work, he takes a large handful of rice and places it in his bowl before heading back to the shelter to eat. Anne looks incredibly annoyed at how obnoxious Elliot is being. The focus then turns to Elliot, who is oblivious to how he is coming off. ''TOO BE CONTINUED''' Day 6 Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... Author's Notes